The present invention relates to novel compositions of matter and novel processes for preparing these compositions of matter. Moreover, there are provided novel methods by which certain of these novel compositions of matter are employed for pharmacologically useful purposes. Further there are provided novel chemical intermediates for preparing these compositions of matter.
The present invention is specifically concerned with novel analogs of prostacyclin or PGI.sub.2. Specifically, the present invention is concerned with analogs of carbacyclin modified at the C-5 or C-9 position, e.g., C-5 inter-phenylene analogs of carbacyclin, 5-fluoro analogs of carbacyclin, 9.beta.-alkyl analogs of carbacyclin, C-6a,9 tricyclic (cyclopropyl) analogs of carbacyclin, and combinations thereof as well as novel benzindene analogs thereof.
Prostacyclin is an endogenously produced compound in mammalian species, being structurally and biosynthetically related to the prostaglandins (PG's). In particular, prostacyclin exhibits the structure and carbon atom numbering of formula I when the C-5,6 positions are unsaturated. For convenience, prostacyclin is often referred to simply as "PGI.sub.2 ". Carbacyclin, 6a-carba-PGI.sub.2, exhibits the structure and carbon atom numbering indicated in formula II when the C-5,6 positions are unsaturated. Likewise, for convenience, carbacyclin is referred to simply as "CBA.sub.2 ".
A stable partially saturated derivative of PGI.sub.2 is PGI.sub.1 or 5,6-dihydro-PGI.sub.2 when the C-5,6 positions are saturated, depicted with carbon atom numbering in formula I when the C-5,6 positions are saturated. The corresponding 5,6-dihydro-CBA.sub.2 is CBA.sub.1, depicted in formula II.
As is apparent from inspection of formulas I and II, prostacyclin and carbacyclin may be trivially named as derivatives of PGF-type compounds, e.g., PGF.sub.2.alpha. of formula III. Accordingly, prostacyclin is trivially named 9-deoxy-6,9.alpha.-epoxy-(5Z)-5,6-didehydro-PGF.sub.1 and carbacyclin is named 9-deoxy-6,9.alpha.-methano-(5E)-5,6-didehydro-PGF.sub.1. For description of prostacyclin and its structural identification, see Johnson, et. al., Prostaglandins 12:915 (1976).
For convenience, the novel prostacyclin or carbacyclin analogs will be referred to by the trivial, art-recognized system of nomenclature described by N. A. Nelson, J. Med. Chem. 17:911 (1974) for prostaglandins. Accordingly, all of the novel prostacyclin derivatives herein will be named as 9-deoxy-PGF.sub.1 -type compounds, PGI.sub.2 derivatives, or preferably as CBA.sub.1 or CBA.sub.2 derivatives.
In the formulas herein, broken line attachments to a ring indicate substituents in the "alpha" (.alpha.) configuration, i.e., below the plane of said ring. Heavy solid line attachments to a ring indicate substituents in the "beta" (.beta.) configuration, i.e., above the plane of said ring. The use of wavy lines (.about.) herein will represent attachment of substituents in the alpha or beta configuration or attached in a mixture of alpha and beta configurations. Alternatively wavy lines will represent either an E or Z geometric isomeric configuration or the mixture thereof.
A side chain hydroxy at C-15 in the formulas herein is in the S or R configuration as determined by the Cahn-Ingold-Prelog sequence rules, J. Chem. Ed. 41:16 (1964). See also Nature 212:38 (1966) for discussion of the stereochemistry of the prostaglandins which discussion applies to the novel prostacyclin or carbacyclin analogs herein. Molecules of prostacyclin and carbacyclin each have several centers of asymmetry and therefore can exist in optically inactive form or in either of two enantiomeric (optically active) forms, i.e., the dextrorotatory and laveorotatory forms. As drawn, the formula for PGI.sub.2 corresponds to that endogenously produced in the mammalian species. In particular, refer to the stereochemical configuration at C-8 (.alpha.), C-9 (.alpha.), C-11 (.alpha.) and C-12 (.beta.) of endogenously produced prostacyclin. The mirror image of the above formula for prostacyclin represents the other enantiomer. The racemic form of prostacyclin contains equal numbers of both enantiomeric molecules.
For convenience, reference to prostacyclin and carbacyclin will refer to the optically active form thereof. Thus, with reference to prostacyclin, reference is made to the form thereof with the same absolute configuration as that obtained from the mammalian species.
The term "prostacyclin-type" product, as used herein, refers to any cyclopentane derivative herein which is useful for at least one of the same pharmacological purposes for which prostacyclin is employed. A formula as drawn herein which depicts a prostacyclin-type product or an intermediate useful in the preparation thereof, represents that particular stereoisomer of the prostacyclin-type product which is of the same relative stereochemical configuration as prostacyclin obtained from mammalian tissues or the particular stereoisomer of the intermediate which is useful in preparing the above stereoisomer of the prostacyclin type product.
The term "prostacyclin analog" or "carbacyclin analog" represents that stereoisomer of a prostacyclin-type product which is of the same relative stereochemical configuration as prostacyclin obtained from mammalian tissues or a mixture comprising stereoisomer and the enantiomers thereof. In particular, where a formula is used to depict a prostacyclin type product herein, the term "prostacyclin analog" or "carbacyclin analog" refers to the compound of that formula or a mixture comprising that compound and the enantiomer thereof.